One more love song
by DanRadcliffeizmine
Summary: Chapter 3 up! It's Ginny's 6th year at hogwarts, her diary seems to be her life at the moment, what happens when it falls into the hands of another student..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, and this has nothing to do with the 6th book for I feel that J.K screwed herself over with that book.**

**OH and I did admit this on my other name so if you see it twice don't say I'm copying, my other name is MyEmoSuicide..**

* * *

Ginny Weasley found herself once again drifting off in the library staring dreamily out of the window over looking the fields that surrounded Hogwarts. The summer holiday had ended too quickly, and another year at Hogwarts has begun. She was now in her 6th year and even with all of the work assigned in her first week back she still found time to day dream. Books lay scattered across the table behind a book shelf where she sat. She looked up as if snapping out her dream like state and looked around, the library was empty just like she had remembered when she entered an hour before. Feeling the need not to get anymore work done, not that she had gotten much done at all, she gathered her books and headed toward the door. She opened the door,  
and with a loud 'THUD' she heard someone fall to the floor. Not being able to look over her stack of books, she streaked "sorry" felling horrible for the person she had just hit. She set down her books and looked at the person now on the floor.

"Wait, I'm not sorry" She said stiffly as she saw Draco Malfoy lift himself up off of the floor.

Draco gritted his teeth then rubbed his forehead.

"You Weasleys can never do anything right" he said as he snatched a book he had dropped off of the floor.

Ginny glared at him "Leave me alone."

She turned and picked up her books, she was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with Draco.

"Watch yourself" he whispered, then walked away.

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

She muttered the pass word, which this year was "Muggle love" the portrait opened and she walked into a quiet common room. Looking around she realized it was dinner time. She ran up to her dormitory and set her books on her night stand. Picked up the book from the top and put it in her pocket. It was small and green with a black withered rose on it. This book meant so much to her, it was her poetry book,  
along with some random sketches. She grabbed a pencil and then left the common room.

"Finally, did you drift off in the library again?" asked Ron as she took a seat next to him.

"I was in the library but I didn't 'drift off'" she said as she glared at Ron. At that moment a grinning Harry sat down across from Ginny.

"I've been looking for you all day Gin" he said s he loaded his plate.

"I've been meaning to ask you, do you-" Ginny cut him off.  
"I already told you, no I'm not going to Hogmeade with you Harry, you just want me to go because once in the last three yours you don't have someone to go with" she said and she got up and walked toward the end of the Gryffindor table. Ginny sat down away from everyone else with a plate of food in front of her, and then she reached into her pocket and took out her small diary. She opened it to a page that she already had started working on.

The sketch was of a boy, he was tall, not smiling and in this picture he was leaning against a tree out on the grounds. She narrowed her eyes as she started to put detail into the sketch. All her sketches had someone at Hogwarts in it, people always inspired her, but how was she inspired by Malfoy, she could not say. There was just something about him, a spark she had thought often. And even though she hated him, there was just something about him, something behind his dark exterior.

Ginny looked over to the Slytherin table and watched as Draco and a group of friends talked. She looked down again trying not to catch anyone's attention. But she already had, Blaise Zabini one of Draco's fellow slytherins was watching her in the corner of her eye. He lifted his eye brows and then looked at Draco.

Ginny finished dinner and walked out of the Great Hall, with her diary in her hand she started up the stairs.

"Ginny!" said someone behind her. She turned around and Blaise was walking toward her.

She looked at him with a questioning look on her face. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I saw you in the great hall, do you like Draco or something"

"I don't like that Malfoy" she said as she turned and walked away from Blaise.

"Sure you don't" he said following her.

"Why do you care" she asked as she stopped.

"I just want to know" he replied as he stood there.

"Yeah well do you like him?" she said grinning. Blaise looked at her as if he had just been hit by a truck.

"what do you mean?" he asked?

Ginny stood there and smirked. "I know" she said.

"Well about that-" Blaise stared.

Ginny stopped him "you don't need to explain, I know, I've known, if I do say so myself it is kind of out there for people to see"

"Ginny, don't, please, don't tell anyone" he said.

Ginny looked at him "if, you tell me why you want to know if I like Malfoy" she said.

Blaise nodded "well…" he began and they walked down the hall toward the library.

Ginny lay awake in her bed as the rest of the girls in her dorm slept.  
She turned over and stared out the window, like she had done, Merlin knows how many times she today. Tonight the moon was bright shining though the window, clouds hung in the sky. She turned over and picked up her diary from her bed side table. She put it under her pillow then pulled the covers up and finally drifted off.

Rays of sun peaked though the window next to Ginny's bed the next morning. She opened her eyes looked up at the top of her four poster bed. She lay there for a moment and then got up and out of bed.

Minutes later she was dressed and was now leaving the Gryffindor common room, she had her diary in her pocket as usual and walked toward the great hall. As she entered she looked over toward the Slytherin table, it seemed that Draco had ordered his flunkeys to sit somewhere else this morning. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and took a sip of pumpkin juice. Ginny sat, glancing over at the Slytherin table when she got a chance.

Blaise and Draco seemed to be in deep discussion; Draco often looked over at the Gryffindor table and then went back to looking at Blaise.  
Ginny sat with her plate pushed aside and her diary cracked open just enough for her to see. Ron looked down at Ginny and nudged her arm slightly.

"what is it with Draco looking over here and you looking over there?" he asked.

"I don't know what's you're talking about" she lied and went back to her diary.

Ginny was the one of the last students to leave the Great Hall that morning. Since it was a Saturday and there were no classes she decided to stay and work on her sketch.

Ginny grew restless of sitting hunchbacked peering over her book and finally gathered her stuff and walked out of the Great Hall. She started down the hall way passing Draco's group of flunky's.

"wonder where their 'leader' is.." she thought to herself as she walked.  
It felt like something had just falling out of Ginny's pocket. She looked down as her face heated up, her heart pounding at a million beats per second she saw her diary open to the sketch of Draco. She heard the clicking of shoes come toward her and froze. Pansy, Crabbe,  
and Goyle, were walking toward her snickering. Pansy picked up Ginny's diary.

"What have we got here?" she said as she looked at the sketch. Ginny stood there her face turning as red as her fiery hair.

"Give it back" she said as she looked down.

"Make me" Pansy replied as she handed the diary to Goyle.

"Come on just give it back" she said looking at Goyle.

As Ginny stood there pleading for her book back someone called out from down the corridor.

"Goyle you oaf, give it back" Draco was now walking toward the group.

He snatched the diary from Goyle and held it out to Ginny, who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Well go on, take it" he said as she stood there still skeptical.

"God, it's not like I cursed your diary or something, fine you don't want it back, I'll just keep it"

"No!" Ginny shouted as she took her diary back.

"Finally" he mumbled then turned and walked past Pansy, Goyle, and Crabbe. They all turned and followed him.

As they walked away Ginny could hear Pansy.  
"Why'd you give it back to her Dracky, we were just having fun"

"Don't call me that, and your fun, is apparently not funny" he said.

That was the last thing Ginny could hear before they turned the corner and were now out of site.

She stood there for a moment and then walked away.

As she headed up the stairs she looked back, thinking that Draco was now following her, but he wasn't and there was no one left in the hall. She shrugged and then walked on. She opened the door to the library and took a seat in her favorite spot again. Still feeling awkward from Draco's reaction of giving her diary back she sat there for a moment and thought. 'Why did he do that?' Ginny had always thought that Malfoys had always loved making fun of, or just hating Weaslys in general. She took out her diary and now flipped though the pages.

As she sat there a pencil in her hand, the usual rush she got as she started to draw just wasn't there. She closed her diary and set it aside. It felt like today she didn't want to draw, she got up took her diary and walked out, which was weird for her seeing as she spent most of her days in the library. She walked down the hall and out of the school and then out to the grounds.

The rest of the day she spent outside sitting under a tree writing. As dinner time came around she walked inside but feeling not hungry she walked back to the library once again today.

She took out her diary and stared drawing again, adding detail, and emotion, not like Draco really showed any other emotion but hate.  
Ginny didn't know what time it was but it couldn't have been too late she though, it seemed like she had only been I there for an hour.

Ginny lifted her head off of the library table, she had drifted off,  
the library was dark and it looked like Madam Price was gone. She was alone; she took her diary off of the table and then walked across the library at a fast pace. She started down the hall quietly. Ginny slowly walked up a flight of stairs, she picked up her pace and without warning her leg fell though a step.

Her diary fell from her hand and landed on the floor below her, she heard someone walking toward her and lifted herself up from the disappearing stair board and ran.

As fast as Ginny could she ran down the corridor trying not to make a lot of noise, but as she looked up a lit wand was standing in front of her. Professor Snape was standing there with a smirk on his face. He lead her into a class room and closed the door.

"what were you doing in the hall this time of night?" he asked her.

"well you see professor Snape, I was in the library" she replied.

"rubbish, there is no one in the library now"

"But professor-"

"No buts, you'll be getting detention, now off to your common room.

Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Common room, up the stairs and into her dorm, she didn't bother changing, she couldn't sleep anyways.  
Her diary was down there on the floor for anyone to find. Anyone...

The next few days she didn't leave the Gryffindor common room. there was no need really since it was the weekend, she skipped meals and usually sat in the common room next to the fire or just laying in bed, she couldn't eat, how could she, everything that was real about her was in that diary, and now, Ginny knew for sure that someone had to have found it.

As monday moring rolled around Ginny reluctintly got out of bed.  
She took a shower got changed and walked down to the Great hall.  
Sitting down in her usualy seat, with a plate of food infront of her, she pushed it aside and sat there staring at the table.

It felt like her eyes were filling with tears, but no one seemed to notice, no one ever did. She wiped away her tears "god, it was only a diary" she thought to herself.  
Only a diary, yeah right, this was everything no one knew about her, this was most of her hidden feelings on the line.

Ginyy rested her head on the table, not that anyone noticed, she sat there as Hermione and Ron argued over stupid things and Harry boasting about him being offered a spot on a famous Quidditch team.

"it was only a diary" she thought again.

Out of no where someone tapped Ginny on the shoulder.  
She jumped up and at this Hermione, Harry, and Ron finally noticed Ginny was sitting there.

She looked up to find Blaise standing over her.  
Ron being the protective brother he is stoof up and glared at Blaise

"what are you doing here?" he asked.

Ginny stood up. "god Ron, Blaise and I are friends.."

Friends, this word came ruff to her touge, were they really friends?  
Yes they had told each other some things, well most things that no one knew,  
so were they realy friends.

"what?" Ron shreaked

"friends, with, a, with a, Slytherin!" he yelled.

Ginny rolled her eyes "yes, friends"

She turned around and walked out of the great Hall, Blaise following behind her.

"what's wrong?" he asked as they exited the Great Hall.

"nothing" she mumbled.

"don't give me that, I know something is wrong."

"nothing is wrong"

Blaise stopped and looked at her

"you can tell me anything" he said.

"fine... it's just.."

Blaise and Ginny walked down the Hall, Ginny explaining why she was so upset,  
Blaise listeneing and following.

At the end of the hall Ginny and Blaise went their seperate ways, Ginny off to her class and Blaise standing and wathcing her leave.

"Blaise" Draco called walking down the hall.

He reached Blaise and watched Ginny turn onto another hall.

"what was that about?" he asked

Blaise shrugged, "we've got to get to class I'll explain on the way"

Blaise and Draco entered the posions class room.

"so, that diary I found was hers.." he said as he lifted an eyebrow.

"I know exactally what to do" he said as they took their seats.

"just don't hurt her" Blaise whispered.

"I promise I won't" Draco said, them opened his book.

The day dragged by and by time dinner started Ginny was relieved the day was over.

She walked into the Great Hall and was about to take s seat where she usually sat when she looked down to find her diary on her seat.

She looked around but no one seemed to even be interested that she had entered the Great hall. Picking up the diary and putting it in her pocket she sat down and looked around then looked over at the Slytherin table once again this week Blaise and Draco were in deep discussion with Merlin knows what.

Ginny left dinner early and stopped in the hall outside of the Great Hall she took out the diary and looked at it, she opened it to a find a note.

It read..

_Why do you have a drawing of Draco Malfoy in here? You poetry is so sad,  
is this how you really feel? Please write back, I know this may be weird but I would like to know. Leave the note in the mouth of the statue on the 2nd floor._

Goose bumps rose over Ginny's skin she closed her book and then headed down the hall.

"I need to get detention" Draco said as he paced around his room"

Blaise sat on his bed and watched Draco pace back and forth

"I'll just blow something up in the hall infront of snape he'll have to give me detention" he said.

"come on, I'll go do it now" he said.

Blaise stood up "Snape is a sucker for you, so make it messy" he said as they left.

Ginny walked down the hall coming from the library, she turned the corner.

BOOM!

Without warnging Giny leaped up. She streaked and looked ahead, it looked like Draco was standing there a pile of something infront of them partly on fire.

Professor Snape ran down the hall way, well maybe not ran but hurried down the hall.  
He stared at Draco and then finally talked.

"I hate to do this to you Mr. Malfoy, because you are one of my star students,  
but I'm going to have to give you deteneiont" he said.

Draco stood there a looked of shock on his face. "but professor.."

"I hate to do it, but you're getting detention, no buts about it."

"I'll clean this up, you go on now" he said.

Draco walked down the hall and then turned the corner.

"That look on your face was so comvincling" Blaise said,

"I work hard at it" Draco said, then headed offf to the Slytherin Common Room.

The week passed by and Friday night was here sooner than it felt.  
Today Ginny would have detention, with Draco, how she loathed him,  
yet in a way admired him.


	2. Chapter 2

**So let my point out again, that I have this story on two accounts, count then two! not one but TWO!**

**Dis-fucking-claimer- Not mine, just so you know, I wrote this but Harry potter in general is not mine, let me remind youa ll one again that this has nothing to do with the 6th book because once again I say it, J.K screwed herself over with that book.**

* * *

The week passed by and Friday night was here sooner than it felt.  
Today Ginny would have detention, with Draco, how she loathed him,  
yet in a way admired him.

She sat in the Gryffindor common room untill nine and then headed to Snape Class room.  
She walked in to find Draco already standing there with Professor Snape next to him.

"I don't have much time tonight, so you'll be having detention with Hagrid" he paused

"You'll be going out into the dark forest, looking for wolves, they've aparently been killing off a couple of the animals in Hagrids care"

He walked over to the door and opened it

"Follow me, I'll take you to Hagrid" he said then walked out of the room.

Draco walked over to the door and then held it open, Ginny stood there waiting for him to move and to her suprise he stood there and finally spoke.  
"I'm holding the door open for you..."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, then walked out of the room.

They left the castle and made there way across the grounds.

Ginny shivered as goosebumps inched across her skin,  
it was cold and she could see her breathe in the faint light the moon.

As they reached Hagrid's cabin they saw him standing there, with what seemed to be a bow in cross bow in his arms.

"I'll leave you now" said Snape, Ginny and Draco walked over to Hagrid, who wasn't alone,  
Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillen where there also. They soon found out that Snape had found them, well having a bit of 'fun' in the hallways.

"I'll tell yer now, that there er goin ter be dangerous things in the fores"

He nodded at Draco knowing that he already had gone in before.

"Now... Ernie and Hannah, you two stay with me, and Ginny, yer goin wit Malfoy..sorry to do that ter ya" he said and then handed Draco a cross bow then one to Ginny.

"What are these for?" Ernie asked.

"We're huntin wovles, see one and just kill it." Hagrid said.

They walked into the forest together and then split up, Ernie and Hannah with Hagrid,  
and Ginny and Draco wandering off onto another trale.

"I can't see" Ginny muttered.

"Grab on" she heard Draco say as he held out his arm.

Ginny looked at him, not even thinking he heard her, let a lone do anything to help her.

She could barily see him but grabbed onto the bottom on his sleve, still questioning herself for doing that.

It felt like 10 minutes has gone by as Ginny and Draco walked around,  
no one talked,  
untill Ginny finally said something.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"what?"

"you know what" she replied.

"no I don't.."

"You know, being nice...why?"

"What are you talking about..." he said.

They both stood there next to a big tree.

"You've been nice to me, I mean I thought you hated me.." she said.

"I don't know..." he shrugged.

They stood there like that for minutes.

Ginny turned around and as she did a wolf was now pounching across the forest at her. She froze not being able to take her cross bow out. As it came into the last few feet an arrow flew past her and hit the wolf, it fell to the ground. Ginny stood there frozen as Draco came running toward her. His cross bow in his hand. He dropped it to the ground and with out warning, wraped his arms around Ginny and pushed her into a bush, they watch as another wolf walked past the bush and now out of site.

She sat there on the ground and then started to cry, as Draco still sat there her in his arms.

"i was so scared..." she whispered.

"It's okay" Draco said, these comforting words shocked her,

after a few minutes Ginny stopped crying, they both loooked at each other then got upand said nothing. Draco picked up this crossbow and Ginny wiped her puffy eyes.

"Kids?" they heard Hagrid yell, he walked threw a bush with Ernie and Hannah behind him,  
as he came toward Ginny and Draco, he stopped and looked at the dead werewolve.

"What happened..." Hagrid said as he looked at the wolf then to Ginny, who was still red eyed.

Draco began to explain leaving the part about the bush out.

Hagrid walked them through the grounds up to the school.

"No, I expect all of yer guys to go stright to ya common rooms" he said then left.

Ernie and Hannah both went in the same direction.

Ginny started up the stairs then looked down at Draco who was watching her.

"Thanks" she hardly whispered

"Your welcome" he said back and then walked away.

Ginny reached the common room and walked in, no one was there they were now all asleep in their dorms.

She made her way to her dorm and then got changed and threw herself onto her bed, she closed the curtain around her and laid there, thinking,..thinking of Draco..

Ginny woke up the next morning to find that everyone else in her dorm was gone,  
she looked across the room, sun shining through the windows.

She got dressed and walked to the Great hall, but before she made it though the doors someone grabbed her arm. Blaise was standing there with an eager look on his face.

"Ginny...I er...need to talk toy ou" he whispered.

"Can we talk later?" she asked

"No, I need to talk now.."

He lead her to a secluded hallway and looked around.

"it's about, er, um...well" he paused.

"what?" Ginny whispered.

"I like someone.." Blaisse spat out.

Ginny looked at him very suprised, she was eager to know who this mistery person was that Blaise liked, since after all he was gay.

"I like...uh"

"come on!" she said loudly.

Blaise hesitated and then finally whispered "Ron"

Ginny's face dropped as she stood there, her hands fell to her sides.

"You like R-"

Blaise covered her mouth and then pushed them into an empty classroom.

"DOn't tell anyone! Please!" he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"I just, I like him, and I know he is'n't that way! But I...I don't know" Blaise said as he dropped his hands and started pacing around the room.

"Why him?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, it's because I can't have him, i guess, that's why I like him" he stopped.

"Can you do anything to help me, I know he isn't like me, but I mean... with some help there could be a chance" Blaise said.

"I dunno... I mean I could try" she said.

And with that said Ginny and Blaise finally walked into the Great hall,  
Ginny walking over to the Gryffindor table and Blaise walking towar the Slytherin table.

Ginny sat down at the Gryffinor table and helped herselt to some eggs and sausage. She took out a peice of parchment and a pencil.

She wrote in the small slip of paper

_"Who are you? yes this is really how I feel, but hwy do you care?  
My poems are sad because they are me... And about Draco... I don't know,  
it was random, he was good to draw I guess.."_

She folded the note and then finished her food,

She got up and then walked out of the great hall, up to the 2nd floor and over to the Statue, she took the folded note out of her pocket and then put it in that statues mouth, then walked away.

Yes Ginny admitted to herself that this was a bit weird but it was harmless, she thought.  
As she left she turned and then looked back at the statue, wondering if this person would write back, it was possible.

She walked down the stairs and then down the hall not looking where she was walking.  
As she turned another corner she hit someone. She looked up and with out thinking said.

"Wow, another Run in with you"

Draco stood there close to her then backed away.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"I thought you'd have something mean to say" she said.

He shook his head, then started walking.

"Hey Draco" she said, he stopped then turned.

"Thanks about last night.." she stood there and waited.  
Finally Draco said something.

"It was nothing... I couldn't not help you.." he said.

"not about that, I mean thanks for comforting me.." she said then walked away.

Draco stood there and then finally walked off.

* * *

**So... I'm having a brain fart right now, great ideas great points but nothing to fill them in with**

** watche sas plot bunny hops around the field hop hop**

**Runs over to plot bunny and dives for it **

**sadly misses and ends up with a mouth full of grass as plot bunny hops away unharmed  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Already told you she screwed herself over..**

**

* * *

**

"I do not find this fiar at all!" Ginny shouted as she paced around the common room.

Ron sat at the corner desk watching his little sister pace back and forth with the usual female Weasley temper.

"This is not fair!" she yelled again then slapped the note down on the table.

Ron reached over and read it as Ginny went on ranting. Ron finished and then put the note down on the table.

"It's not fair Gin but it's life" he said.

Ginny turned around and shot a look at Ron,

"I fall asleep in the library and now I'm landed with a months worth of detention!"

She stopped and tapped her foot on the ground furiously

"Yeah and Draco blows up something in the school and I bet he doesn't have this much detention!" she said then threw her arms down by her side.

"Live with it" Ron said then gathered his stuff and walked up to his dorm leave Ginny one again pacing back and forth red faced and furious.

Ginny finally calmed down and then walked out of the out of the common room.

It was morning after Ginny had served detention with Draco and she finds a note in the common room for her telling her that not only did she have detention the night before but was now going to serve detention for the next Friday Saturday and Sunday of each week till the month was over.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall still furious, she walekd over to theGryffindor table and walk going to sit down untill she spotted a note on her chair.

"Great probably another detention note!" she said, actually practically yelled.

She opened it and then sat down,

_"I can't tell you who I am, are you really that sad? Everyone knows you're happy.  
Was Draco really just a random scetch? Write back, same place as before."_

Ginny balled up the note and threw it on the ground, she got up and started walking out of the Great Hall.

"You all think I'm so happy! oh so happy" she whispered to herself then found herself picking up the pace and she was now running out of the Great Hall.

She stopped outside of the Great Hall as a tear streamed down her cheek.

She felt a hand on her shoulder then turned around.  
Draco was standing there with a note in his hand. Ginny wiped away the tears before Draco could see. He looked at her,

"are you okay?" he asked

"Uh yeah...why wouldn't I be" she said then shifted her shoulder so that Draoc moved his hand.

"okay, see I've got this note from Snape, and I've got a months worth of detention,  
I was just wondering if you did too" he said.

"Yes...I do" she said suprised that Snape had actually not favored Draco this time.

"I just wanted to know because if we are going to be spending detention together, I know this may be weird but I just want to be civil before we spend the next Merlin knows how many days together"

"civil..." Ginny said as she watched Draco,

"Yeah I don't want us fighting" he said.

"Fine civil" Ginny said.

Draco nodded "well I need to be some where, classes or something" he whispered then walked away.

"Classes" she thought to herself, but today was a Saturday, there wern't any class.

She Shrugged and then walked away, forgetting about the note till that night.

Ginny tossed and turned the whole night not being able to get to sleep, the note bugged her, she was so 'happy' as the person in the note had said.

"so happy then why do I hurt?" she asked herself as she turned over again.

Finally she fell asleep, but not for long.

**_Once again for the forth time today I felt it, a belt across my back. It stung and I fell to the ground. The belt hit me again and once again I feel holding back the tears._**

**_It always seemed that her parents took this anger out on her, probably because she was the only girl, but it didn't matter because the belt hit again and once again she fell._**

**_Mr.Weasley stood over her the belt in his hand as Mr.Weasley stood by the door.  
Another crack of the belt and Ginny was now crying. This was a side of her parents that only Ginny and her brothers knew. The part of them that took out all their anger on Ginny.  
This was the forth time today that they told her to stand there and once again she let them,  
not like she couldn't say no. This was one of the many times she felt the belt hit her, which made her fall to the floor. For the longest time she would stand there and hold back the tears till she couldn't anymore._**

**_Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left the room as she layed on the floor her back red and her face flooding with tears._**

Ginny gasped for air and she shot up, she looked around the room was dark and everyone was still asleep. it had only been a dream, a dream that haunted her night after night. She could feel the belt against her skin, it felt so real, just as if she was just there, she could still feel it from when she was young the scars that still traced her back. She got up out of bed then ran down to the common room.  
She picked up a peice of parchment and then a a pen then started writing.

_"I am not happy! You don't me! I was never happy! And who cares about Draco?"_

Ginny wrote fast and furiously, she wasn't happy, it was all an act, she was NEVER happy.

Ginny woke up the next day in the common room sleeping on the couch with the note in her hand.

It was still dark and for once she was up before anyone else. She got up and walked to her dorm, took a shower then got dressed and by the timet this was done eveyone else was out of bed. She left the common room and made her way to the statue as she was about to turn the corner she heard someone shelooked past the corner andsaw Draco standing next to the statue he whispered something that sounded like

"Damnit, no note.." then walked off.

Ginny was now past furious, "we've been talking and he hasn't told me it was him!" she thought.

"AH! I can't stnad him!"

THen she stopped, "wait" she whispered.

"I can use this to my atvantage" she said

"_It's not like he will ever know my true feelings about him"_ she added to the note,  
then folded it up and then walked by the statue sticking the note in as she walked by a smirk on her face.

Ginny sat in the back of the class her legs crossed and some hair in her eyes. She blew a bit watching at the hair fell and rose then tapped her pencial on the top of her diary.  
The seemed long that Ginny had ever remembered, maybe because of the never ending thought that there could be a note in there now from Draco.

"Finally!" Class was over and the day was done. Ginny walked out of the class first and headed straight to the statue, but there was no note. She grunted then walked away.

"You will both be cleaning the trophy room tonight, I expect it to be cleaned from head to toe, I expect toe trophys to shine, if not you'll be doing it over again, do you understand?"

Ginny and Draco both nodded to Professor Snape.

"Okay, I'll leave you now" he said then walked away.

"God, there has to be over a million trophys here, this is going to take forever" Draco whined.

Ginny threw a wet rag at him "then let's get cleaning maybe we'll be done before forever" she said.

Ginny started cleaning as well as Draco.

"I'm only doing this because Professor Snape hates me" Ginny said and hour and a half later.

"What?"

"If it were any other teacher, they would have believe me..." she said.

Draco waited a minute.

"Oh so you'd rather be here with someone other than me?" Draco said in a joking type of voice.

"anyone." Ginny replied.

Twenty minutes later and only five more throphy's done. Ginny climed the ladder to reach the top and started on those trophys.

"so..." Ginny mumbled.

"So what?"

"eh nothing, it's just weird with this silence, growing up with dix brother's in the house, you never get this much silence"

"No one was everat my house, it was always quiet" Draco said.

Ginny turned to him "never home?"

"Nope" Draco said then stood there as Ginnycleaned then went back to the other trophys.

Ginny stood there one minute her feet on the ladder the next she was falling.

Draco threw his rag down and caught her before she hit the ground.

"you okay?" he asked her in his arms.

Ginny nodded as Draco let her stand up.

"Aren't you glad that I wa here this time and not someone else"

"Yeah" Ginny said and with out warning kissed him.

* * *

**Yes wow I caught the plot bunny even it was only fora few seconds, recap of Maria ((me)) catching plot bunny**

**watches at plot bunny hops across field once again, dives for plot bunny**

**what's this?" she caught it!**

**"Holds plot bunny up basking in her gloary**

**five minutes later plot bunny kicks her in the face, falls and hits the ground**

**damn!**

**watches at plot bunny once again hops away unharmed. Lays on the ground her face in the grass**


End file.
